


Rosewood

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Woah. You guys got that far?” Scorpius continued, “Merlin. I haven’t even had the chance to start anything yet.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought I would post two in the same day? Definitely not me. But I have so many little shorts involving this verse. I have the bad habit of writing them all at the same time. I know it's short, please forgive me. I'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing again.
> 
> If you understood what I just wrote, kudos to you. Because I'm mostly incoherent after a write a little.

* * *

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to react when he walked in Severus’ room to the sight of his son getting devoured by Teddy. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that they were having sex with the way that Teddy was on top of his son. Severus’ hair turned a bright red when he saw his father at the door and Teddy looked a little too smug for someone who just got caught making out with someone.  
“Dad. It’s not what it looks like.” Severus started, and Harry was just wondering how he was going to try to defend himself.

“Really? Teddy, please enlighten me and tell me what I just saw?” Harry asked, feigning innocence. It was pretty obvious what he saw. But he couldn’t exactly murder Remus’ son.

“Well. You just saw me snogging Sev.” Teddy said in a straightforward tone, the kid wasn’t even ashamed that he got caught. Severus let out a pitiful groan and slapped Teddy’s arm to get him to move off of him.

“So it was exactly what it looked like.” Harry continued, “Teddy. Go home.”

“Come on.” Teddy started, before shutting up at the murderous star Harry was currently giving him. The teen sighed loudly before pressing a kiss against Severus’ cheek, “Babe. Call me and let me know what happens.”

“Teddy.” Harry warned, watching as the teen climbed out of the window. Harry was wondering if it would be a good idea to bar the windows.

“I’m sorry.” Severus started, his hair was still a bright red and the boy did look really apologetic. But Harry wasn’t going to let him off too easily.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Harry stated firmly, “We’re eating supper.”

They managed to enjoy their food, but it was obvious that something had happened. All of Severus’ siblings were teasing his red hair and Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to say to his son later.  
“You got caught, didn’t you?” Scorpius laughed, ruffling his younger brother’s hair.

“Caught? Doing what?” Draco queried, looking at Harry expectantly.

“This isn’t table talk.” Harry frowned, earning a shocked look from Draco. He wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say. He couldn’t exactly say that he walked in on their son making out with someone.

“Woah. You guys got that far?” Scorpius continued, “Merlin. I haven’t even had the chance to start anything yet.”

“Scorpius!” Harry yelled, why on earth did they think it was okay to talk about their sex lives on the table. They were supposed to be enjoying a simple meal together.

“What?” Scorpius complained, “Can’t believe I’m getting in trouble for you busting Teddy helping Sev with his summer coursework. It’s not fair.”

“Harry.” Draco sighed, “Aren’t you overreacting a little bit? It’s just school work.”

“That is not what I’m overreacting about Draco.” Harry groaned, “Teddy and Severus were not doing school work.”

“What else were they doing then?” Draco frowned, before his eyes widened in realisation, “Oh. Never mind.”

“Sev. You should know better.” James grinned lecherously, “Never try to get laid at home. There’s always someone here.”

“James.” Draco warned, “But I do agree with your brother. Try to avoid having sex in the house.”

“Or sneak them in at night.” Lily smiled knowingly, “It’s a lot easier when everyone’s asleep.”

“Everyone’s grounded.” Harry groaned, “You too Draco.”

“You can’t ground me.” Draco snorted, earning a incredulous look from Harry.

“Really? Because you’re either grounded or sleeping on the sofa. Your choice darling.” Harry smiled, a little too stiffly. Everyone knew there was a point where it wasn’t a good idea to even mess with Harry. And this was the point.

“Fine.” Draco sighed, he knew if he kept on pulling at Harry, there was a possibility he would even get kicked out of the house for the night. It wasn’t exactly fun when you had to try to explain to your parents that your husband kicked you out and you needed to take refuge in your old bedroom.

“Everyone but Severus and Draco out.” Harry ordered firmly, waiting until everyone left the room to speak again, “Now Severus. What on earth was going through your mind?”

“He’s a teenager. They’re hormonal. Mostly controlled by their pants.” Draco tried, earning a glare from his partner, “Don’t look at me like that. We both know that Severus is usually the smart one out of the kids.”

“We were doing the coursework.” Severus insisted, “He was just kissing me goodbye.”

“That was not a goodbye kiss.” Harry frowned, “He was on top of you.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Severus started, “It just sort of progressed. We didn’t exactly plan it out.”

“Come on, Harry.” Draco voiced, “They weren’t having sex. We shouldn’t make this into such a big deal.”

“Draco. You’re too lenient on them.” Harry growled, “We need rules. I don’t want to be the sort of parent that allows their children to do whatever the heck they want to do.”

“We have rules.” Draco argued, “And they’re mostly followed. Severus, you’re going to run some errands for er Severus.”

“Severus is going to run some errands for Severus.” Harry huffed out a laugh, “We really didn’t think this name thing through, did we?”

“Oh Merlin. What else am I supposed to say? Severus, you need to run some errands for the Prince household.” Draco grinned, “Kid. You understand what we’re saying. Your punishment will last a week. Go to your room.”

“Okay, Dad.” Severus agreed, leaving the dining room.

“Severus, you’re going to run some errands for er... Severus.” Harry teased, guffawing after repeating his husband.

“You’re a bit of a jerk.” Draco complained, “You think of a better punishment next time.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time.” Harry smiled, “They’re growing up so fast.”

“Well, Eden and Luna are still babies.” Draco noted, “Should we call my parents and check up on them?”

“No. You and I both know that your parents are going to take great care of them.” Harry pointed out, “Let’s just go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course.” Draco smiled.

If someone had asked Harry how he thought his life would have been three decades ago, he definitely wouldn’t have thought it would be like this. And even though his life differed from what he expected, Harry wouldn’t change it for the world. The brunet was happy with how his life was, he absolutely adored Draco and his children. He just wished he could go back to the past and tell his younger self that everything was going to be okay and there was so much to look forward to.

** fin **


End file.
